


Немного о беспомощности

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Появление Эрика вносит беспорядок в размеренные будни Вестчерского поместья. ПОВ Алекса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о беспомощности

**Author's Note:**

> Не удержалась. По ним хочется писать и писать - до сердечек в глазах. Мой первый вклад в фандом. Уверяю: не последний.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

\- Ну что там? - моментально накинулись они на вошедшего Алекса. Тот только окинул ребят мрачным взглядом и, поджав губы, резко открыл дверцу холодильника.  
  
\- Алекс! - с беспокойством позвал Хэнк, на что тот лишь еще больше скривился и, достав бутылку содовой, с силой захлопнул холодильник. Сорвал крышку об столешницу, сделал несколько больших глотков. Вытер рот рукавом толстовки. И наконец зло процедил:  
  
\- Как? Да зашибись, - а потом, повернувшись к ребятам, припечатал: - Трахаются.  
  
\- Прости, что? - Хэнк непонимающе вскинул на него глаза и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Шон только тихо охнул, отчего Алексу больно резануло по ушам ультразвуком. Он досадливо тряхнул головой, и Шон тут же вскинул руки, извиняясь.  
  
  
Это был бы самый обычный день - немного пасмурный, наполненный бытовой суетой, общей негласной заботой о парализованном Чарльзе, который безуспешно пытался соорудить на лице улыбку, вот только та исчезала, так и не доходя до глаз. Хэнк привычно чертил на салфетках какие-то расчеты, Алекс, чертыхаясь, готовил непритязательный завтрак в виде полуподгоревшей яичницы, Шон привычно вносил в утренний распорядок хаос. А потом за окном послышался звук мотора и у парадных дверей поместья, шелестя новенькими шинами, остановилась машина, из которой вылез Эрик Леншерр. Эрик, мать его, Леншерр - со вселенским спокойствием на лице.  
  
Тот самый Эрик Леншерр, известный всему миру как Магнито, - преступник, убийца, террорист, разыскиваемый правительствами всех стран, а в данный момент с безмятежной уверенностью поднимающийся по ступенькам дома, словно имеет полное право здесь находиться.  
  
И тихая просьба-приказ, раздавшаяся в голове: "Пропустите его".  
  
А потом бесконечность медленных, словно стая черепах, минут, наполненных адреналиновой тишиной ожидания. Пока, наконец, у Алекса не сдали нервы, и он, швырнув лопатку с пришкварившимися яичными кусками в раковину, решительным шагом направился к комнате Чарльза.  
  
Лучше бы занимался своей яичницей, честное слово.  
  
  
\- Подожди, - не отставал Хэнк, невинная душа. - Что, что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
Алекс со стуком опустил стеклянную бутылку на стол и, картинно приобняв мямлящего Хэнка за плечи, произнес издевательски ласковым голосом:  
  
\- Трахаются. Или тебе в деталях? - голос невольно дернулся вверх, когда в голове всплыла только что подсмотренная картина: запрокинутая голова с торчащим небритым подбородком, руки, остервенело впившиеся в матрац, безвольно раскинутые в стороны белые ноги, а межу ними... Магнито даже не потрудился раздеться, лишь приспустил штаны - у Алекса так и стояла перед глазами его поджарая задница, ритмично двигающаяся вперед и назад, и ходившие под упругой кожей мышцы. Первым побуждением было кинуться вперед, отшвырнуть его, оглушить, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но тут до Алекса донесся хриплый стон: "Э-э-э-рик", - и он замер в дверях как вкопанный. Руки Чарльза скользнули по предплечьям Магнито - "Эрика", - притягивая его к себе, и тот с готовностью подался вперед, полностью накрывая собой трепещущее тело. Одной рукой он подхватил повисшую тяжелым грузом ногу, другой мягко провел по темным волосам: "Я здесь, Чарли, я здесь" - и прижался лбом к словно напоказ выставленной бледной шее. Что произошло дальше, Алекс осознал, лишь приложившись затылком о коридорную стенку и увидев, как металлическая дверная ручка на закрывшейся перед самым его носом двери несколько раз обернулась вокруг своей оси, задвигая защелку прямо в деревянную раму . - Этот ублюдок усадил его в инвалидное кресло, а он стонет под ним, будто его член - лучшее, что с ним случалось, - выплюнул Алекс. На душе было паршивей некуда. Необъяснимым образом, совершенно по-детски он чувствовал себя преданным.  
  
\- Но... Но... - Хэнк скинул его руку, глядя на него полными ужаса глазами. - П-п-профессор же парализован! Как ты мог оставить... Он же беспомощен! Что если Магнито силой... - его глаза комически округлились, и в любой другой день Алекс бы не преминул высмеять его почти родительскую заботу о Чарльзе, которого даже сейчас язык бы никак не повернулся назвать беспомощным, но Хэнк уже кинулся к двери, а светлая кожа на его лице пошла синими пятнами, предвещая скорую трансформацию, - и Алекс сжалился над ним.  
  
\- Хэнк! - он перехватил его за руку. - Хэнк! - позвал уже настойчивее, чувствуя, как бугрятся под пальцами мышцы Зверя. И только дождавшись, когда тот обернется, медленно произнес:  
  
\- Чарльз не беспомощен - Магнито пришел без шлема.  
  
  
The End


End file.
